


Impedimenta

by Pyxie_Dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxie_Dust/pseuds/Pyxie_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic. So lets see how you guys take it. The short of it is, during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Remus saved Sirius before Bellatrix could kill him and he fell through the veil. This shows what their life was like after the war and voldemort's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impedimenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends Dez and Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+Dez+and+Laura).



"Get away from my Godson." There was a SMACK as fist met flesh, and all hell broke loose. Death Eaters and Order members alike were dueling and Apparating in and out of the Veil room. The smell of magic permeated the air, so thick that you couldn't breathe without it's strange tang. Bellatrix's maniacal laughter, echoing with every spell she cast. Lucius faced off against Harry and Sirius, within a matter of moments the Death Eater was knocked back and disarmed. Sirius grinned at his godson, and Harry smiled back. Neither took notice of Bellatrix, they didn't see the malicious gleam in her eyes, nor the movements of her wand for the spell she was about to cast. 

But Remus was ready. He saw the crazed woman, saw the unsuspecting targets. He cast a spell milliseconds before she did, a wordless Impedimenta caused the madwoman to fly back and hit her on the wall. A loud CRACK signaling that her skull hit the stone, her body going limp. 

Feeling drained, Remus slumped to the floor, leaning heavily on one of the stones closest to him. Remus heard someone call out his name, but he didn't look up. Panting slightly, he let out a shuddering breath, there was the sound of running feet, hands were gripping his shoulders, the sounds of a battle ending. But Sirius was alive, Harry was alright. So he let himself relax against the stone and closed his eyes.

~*~

Six Years Later

Sirius was leaning back in the squishy recliner in the living room when he heard the first wail. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed that maybe the crying would stop, and they'd go back to sleep; but God didn't seem to favor him tonight. A second wail joined the first and Sirius groaned, "Alright ya needy buggers I'm coming." Pushing himself up from the recliner, he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs towards the wailing. 

He opened the door to the bedroom. Two children, no older than a year old, were wailing out at him from their cribs. Pudgy legs kicking out, and puffy cheeks bright red, they wailed louder to try and get their father’s atteniton. Sirius chuckled lightly and picked up the smaller of the two, his little girl stopped crying and looked up at him, silver eyes and russet colored curly hair; he propped her in one arm and picked up his son from the other crib, black hair and blue eyes. When Sirius and Remus had first adopted them, the man from the agency said they looked they really were the twins parents. Both men ignored him, too busy crooning over their children. 

Sirius took them both to the changing station, "Alright you wriggly buggers, hold still now and maybe we can make it out of this without needing a bath.” Setting them down he stretched out and braced himself for a battle. 

Remus came home from work, stretching his arms over his head and heard his shoulders pop. Closing the door behind him he heard some wailing, and occasional cursing coming from the second floor. He set his briefcase by the stairs and made his way up. 

When he got upstairs he was welcomed with an amusing site. The twins were in a desperate battle against Sirius, who was currently attempting to get a clean diaper on their son. "Hold still! Come on you can't run around naked! Hell, You can't even run!" But their son kept squirming, whilst their daughter wailed even louder. Remus nearly burst into laughter at his husband's struggle. He snorted, making Sirius turn his way, “Moony! Please, for the love of all things magic, help me.” Their daughter makes another wailing sound and Remus rolled his eyes, "Alright Padfoot, watch the master." He shoved Sirius to the side and took a clean diaper, "Alright lovely, let's do this." Two minutes later, Remus has their little girl all swaddled up in her onesy with a fresh diaper on; and not a few minutes after their son is given the same treatment. Sirius stares, how in Merlin’s name did he do that so fast? The twins were getting sleepy again, so Remus handed their daughter to Sirius whilst he rocked their son to sleep. "I thinkyou should sing them a lullaby. Gets them to sleep faster.” Sirius pouted, "You should try singing, they seem to like everything else you do, why wouldn't they like that." 

Remus rolled his eyes, "I sound like a wolf howling, and that scared them their first night home. Plus Padfoot…” Remus leaned in close, “they aren't the only ones that love the sound of your voice." Sirius blushed a little, the tops of his cheeks reddening slightly, he mumbled, "'m not that good..." Remus shifted to peck his husband's cheek, "Go on then Pads..." With another blush, Sirius began singing a lullaby:

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky. 

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. 

Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so. 

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky. 

As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveler in the dark.  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star. 

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky. 

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
How I wonder what you are.  
How I wonder what you are.

~*~

Remus worried his lip, he watched as the twins played on the carpet of the living room, "I don't know Sirius... Maybe we shouldn't go out, I mean. What if they can't take care of them? What if Lily gets fussy, or James doesn't let them near him, or-" Remus is cut off with a kiss from Sirius, "Love? As much as I love those two, we do deserve a break. We haven't left the house in ages unless it's for groceries or work. Now come on, I'm sure Harry and Draco can take care of them easily." Remus made a noise of protest, but then the knocker sounded and two young men walked in. 

The atmosphere between the two was tense. Draco had a sneer curled on his lips, grey eyes like steel, flicking over to Harry in an attempt to stab him with just his gaze. Harry had a scowl on his face, eyes like green fire, burning into Draco every chance he got. “Hello boys. Thanks for doing this…” Sirius looked between the two, “You can do this, right?" Harry diverted his gaze from Draco, "Course. It's only for a few hours right, plus they're just babies. How hard can it be?" Remus shot Sirius a look, they're both in for one hell of a night. Draco answered as well, "I'll take good care of my niece and nephew, there won't be a problem." Harry glared at the other man, “I’m also their godfather you know.” Draco smirked, "Blood's thicker than water Potter." The two young men began their usual bickering, when Sirius interrupted them, “Listen boys, if this is going to be a problem for the two of you we can cancel.” Remus was a little relieved at the suggestion, but he knew how much Sirius had been wanting to get out, so he kept his mouth shut. 

Harry and Draco both shook their heads, “No it's fine really.” “There will be no problems, I swear.” Their voices stumbled over one another as they tried to reassure the older men that they'd be fine. Remus looked between Sirius and the boys, with a sigh he let go of his worry and said, “Alright come with us and we'll show them to you.”

They made their way from the entry hall towards the living room, the twins rolling around in their play mat, tiny fists waving about in attempt at grabbing the mobile above them. Remus heard Draco pause, turning around he saw the young man staring from the doorway. Harry had already made his way to the playmat with Sirius, his godson picking up Lily and tickling her stomach. Remus turned back to Draco, “are you alright Malfoy?" The young man nodded slowly, “something the matter then?” Draco swallowed, “they're so small…” Remus smiled gently, “They are. Probably like how you were at that age, don't worry too much though, it's not as if they'll break if you touch them. James is pretty feisty when he doesn't know anyone, and Lily is quite the screamer, but once they warm up to you, they'll be fine.” 

Draco nodded and made his way over to the playmat and picked up James. The little boy wriggled around a bit in his arms before fixing his gaze on Draco. The baby just stared at Draco, fixating on the faded mark on the young man’s arm. The baby patted the mark, unknowing of its origin. Draco looked to Remus, scared that maybe the older man would remember the boy’s past and take James away from him. But Remus could only smile, and ruffled his son’s hair.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Remus looked up. Sirius was smiled warmly and said, "Ready to go?" Remus nodded, the two said their goodbyes and wished the younger men good luck before apparating away.

~*~

What was I thinking?! How could I possibly think this was going to be easy! Harry's thoughts were interrupted by another wail coming from James. The baby boy was thrashing about, little legs kicking about in Draco’s arms. Remus and Sirius had been gone no less than twenty minutes when the twins had started kicking up a fuss. It started when Lily had tried to play with Harry's glasses, he'd kept well out of her reach, but she kept trying to grab them. When he finally decided to place them on a table out of her reach, she started to wail like crazy. 

James had been behaving really well, but when the he heard his sister crying, he began to wail as well. Both young men looked at one another, Draco looking panicked, “Why are they crying?! What happened?!” Harry was just as confused as the other, “I don’t know? I… I just kept my glasses out of reach, she wanted to play with them.” Draco’s gaze flicked to the glasses on the table, “Well give them to her, maybe then they’ll stop crying.” Harry shook his head, “ They’re glasses! What if she breaks them! She could cut herself! She could choke on them! I can’t just give them to her!” Draco seemed to want to say something, but kept his mouth and tried to calm James down.

Not five minutes after, the two ex-enemies were at their wits end. James and Lily had not stopped crying since Harry took his glasses off, they needed to be changed, and their diapers had begun to leak, “Malfoy come on, I need to change Lily, so you’re going to have to change James.” Draco’s eyes widened, “You can’t be Serious!” Harry paused and grinned, “I know I can’t be, that’s why I’m Harry.” Draco paused, turning beet red from holding back a laugh and said, “This isn’t time for jokes Potter!” Harry shrugged, snickering a little to himself, “Listen to me Malfoy. Sirius and Remus don’t have a house elf, or any form of help. They do everything themselves, including the nasty stuff like changing diapers, so we’ve got to do it . Plus… they’re you’re niece and nephew, and you promised to take care of them.” Draco glares at Harry, “I swear when this is over I will end you Potter.”

The two young men head upstairs to the changing room, they lay the twins down on the table and Draco crosses his arms, “Ok now what?” Harry pulled out some clean diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, and the trash can, “Now… we try to change them and hope for the best.” Draco grimaced, but rolled up his sleeves, and the two got to work. Like every time with Sirius, the twins fought at every turn. Squirming and wailing at every chance the two had to change their diapers. Both Harry and Draco were peed on by James more than once, Lily nearly fell off the table, and some of the dirty diaper smeared on their arms and shirts. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the two had the twins in clean diapers and fresh clothes. The two young men also needed to clean up from the mess, placing each twin in their respective cribs Harry asked, “How do you think they do it?” Draco snorted, “magic Potter. Ten times more powerful than any spell we’ve learned apparently.” Harry chuckled and shook his head, he remembered a particular floo call from Sirius with ranting about why the kids get so fussy when they’re cleaned up with magic. “Its like they’re bloody allergic to it. They’re Wizards for Merlin’s sake!” 

They spent the rest of the evening trying to keep the twins happy. Harry relinquished his glasses to Lily, and she babbled happily gumming the wire frames. James got to play a bit with Draco’s hair, he had grown it long since the war, and it was tied back with a black ribbon his mother had given him. James had never seen such pale blonde hair before, so the baby took as much as he could into his tiny fists and tugged. It was an interesting evening to say the least.

When the twins had been put to bed, Harry and Draco chose to relax in the living room. They lounged opposite each other, Draco on the recliner and Harry on the couch. Both enjoying the brief moment of peace, “Hey Malfoy?” Draco glanced over at Harry, “You… You’re pretty good with kids.” Draco raised his eyebrows, “Really?” Harry nodded, “James didn’t fuss until I messed up with Lily. And when I handed her of to you, she seemed to calm down right away… or at least calm down somewhat.” 

Draco felt smug. Finally having bested Potter at something, but… this wasn’t something that was supposed to be a competition. These two children… their affection wasn’t a prize. They were people— granted little people who couldn’t say anything for themselves— and they weren’t meant to treated as objects to gaze upon. Draco sat up and looked at Harry, “Listen Potter… whilst I’m positively preening from the idea that I’ve finally beaten you at something… I don’t intend to compete for their attention. They’re children. The first children to come out into this world without the fear from You—” He stopped and corrected himself, “Voldemort.” Shuddering a little at the last word.“And I don’t intend on making them trophies because of that. So lets just… take care of them. As their parents would.” 

Harry turned to Draco, who had a serious look on his face, almost earnest. Harry nodded and held out his hand, an image from that first time on the Hogwarts Express flashing through his mind, “Partners then?” Draco looked at the hand, how long had he wanted to be able to do this? He took hold and shook firmly, “Partners.”

~*~  
Sirius and Remus came back home later that night. Tired from their evening together, but happy nontheless. Before Remus tapped his wand on the front door, Sirius gripped his shoulder, “How badly do you think we should expect the house to be destroyed.” Remus bit his lip and thought for a moment, “Worst case scenario, we should expect the children to have been taken away without our notice. Best case scenario… I guess we’ll have to see.” Sirius huffed, crossing his arms, “Well… after you love.” Remus rolled his eyes and tapped the wand against the door; there was a Click and the door unlocked.

Ok so far so good. Thought Remus as he looked around. No smashed furniture or scorch marks, and he couldn’t smell any lingering magic from spells. He took it as a good sign and turned back to Sirius, “It looks ok so far.” The two men made their way into the house, passing by the living room they noticed that the playmat was not yet put away. There were a few stains on the kitchen table from what smelled like baby formula, and Harry’s glasses was next to Draco’s ribbon on the same table. Glasses were covered in what looked like saliva with a ribbon knotted in several places right next to them. Sharing a confused look, the two fathers made their way up the stairs to the second floor.

They looked in every room, including theirs, checking to see if the boys had fallen asleep somewhere. The last place they wanted to look was the baby’s room, unsure if they wanted to see what was in there. “We’re Gryffindors for Merlin’s sake! Where the bloody hell’s our courage gone.” Sirius marched down the hallway, stopping at the baby’s room before turning the knob. Peering in with Remus close behind the two fathers were surprised at the sight they found. 

Both Harry and Draco were fast asleep, leaning against one another, in between the two cribs. In between the two boys, were Lily and James. Both in their pajamas, both sleeping soundly; Lily was in Draco’s arms, her tiny hand covering a part of his Dark Mark. James was with Harry, the little boy’s mouth hanging open, his hand gripping Harry’s shirt. Both men looked at the sleeping pairs, and shared a warm smile, they left the room and quietly closed the door.

Out in the hallway Remus turned to Sirius, “Well Padfoot, you owe me diaper duty for the next two weeks.” His husband grumbled something along the lines of, “How do you always win these things…” Remus smirked and pecked Sirius on lips, “Lets let them sleep, maybe they’ll take care of them for the rest of the night if they don’t know we came home.” Sirius returned the smirk with one of his own, “I can’t say no to that.”

~*~  
Eight More Years Later

Remus was making lunch when he heard the sound of thundering feet coming down the stairs. Smirking, he turned around to find his son and daughter disheveled and panting behind him, “Father look! Look!” “We finally did it Father!” Their voices overlapping so that he could barely understand what they were saying. “Lily, James. Before you show me whatever it is you want to. Would you calm down?” Both shook their heads and grinned, James spoke first, blue eyes alight with excitement, “Well. Dad told us that he turns into a dog whenever the full moon comes around so that he can be with you when you transform.” Lily nodded and continued, “So we asked him what kind of magic he used to transform himself and he told us he was an animagus. He even showed us the book he used to study how to become one.” 

Remus felt worry overtake him, “Kids… please tell me you didn’t try what the book said.” Both grinned brightly, “We did!” He paled a little bit, “James. Lily. That’s extremely advanced magic, there’s no way you could possibly accomplish that at your age.” Their grins only grew brighter, “Oh but we did, Lily and I read it so many times that the instructions are burned into our brains. So we started practicing a couple months ago.” “Yeah! James said that for us to be able to do this we’d need mandrake leaves, so we called Uncle Draco and asked if he had any to spare. He said he didn’t but said he’d check with Uncle Neville, and Uncle Neville had some and gave them to us!” “Yeah so for the past month Lils and I have had the leaf in our mouths and we’ve going through the steps like the book said, and we just transformed today!” 

Remus had to steady himself on the table top. He waved his wand and put out the fire on the stove and placed a stasis charm on the food he was making, “SIRIUS!” After a few moments, there was a slow procession of footsteps and Sirius’s head stuck around the doorway, “Yes Moony?” Remus turned his worried gaze on his husband, “did you… did you give the kids the transfiguration book on animagi?” Sirius blinked, “… Yes…” “Did you tell them that you were an animagus?” “Also yes.” “Did you tell them that you turned into one when we were back in Hogwarts?” “I have no idea where you’re going with this, but yes.” Remus slumped against the countertop, Lily rushed over to him to help him keep steady, “Sirius… The kids say they took that book and succeeded in transforming into animagi…” 

Sirius blinked and turned to his son, “There’s no way…” James only grinned, “ We can prove it Dad! Come on Lils show em.” Lily turned to her brother, “I thought you wanted to go first?” James shook his head, “Nah, you can go first. Wow them. Then I’ll blow them out of the water with my form.” Lily bit her lip and looked at her parents, “We… we don’t have to if its not ok.” Sirius stepped into the room, a pensive look on his face, “No. Come on Lils, lets see what you can do.” 

Nodding once, she asked James to help with their father and made her way to the center of the kitchen, “Its kinda big, so if I knock anything over I’m sorry.” Sirius and Remus only nodded and waited. The eight year old took a breath and closed her eyes, a shudder ran through her body, and she began to change. Her back bowed forward, hands and feet turning to paws, her jaw stretched out, and her ears moved to the top of her head. The form was big, just as she said, and whilst she was changing, it knocked over a few cups that had been left out from breakfast. When the shift was over, Lily shook herself and opened her eyes. Instead of a little eight year old girl, stood an enormous white dire wolf with bright silver eyes.

Sirius and Remus could only stare at their daughter, James meanwhile was performing a happy dance and smiling smugly. She was an animagus. Only eight years old and their daughter was an animagus. Sirius looked at his husband, the shock standing out clearly on his face, but there was pride there as well. Leaning down in front of the wolf he asked her to change back. She huffed once and closed her eyes again, another change, and their daughter was sitting there on the floor, curly brown hair and all. Lily looked up at the two of them, “Are you mad?” 

Without warning Sirius scooped her up and swung her around the room, “Mad?! There is no way on this green earth that I could be mad at you! You are an animagus! You’re only eight! I could barely do it when I was twelve!” Lily squeaked and started laughing, enjoying the fact that they were proud of her. Remus was smiling at Sirius and Lily, unable to hold back the pride he felt for his little girl. Turning to James he raised and eyebrow, “Alright why don’t you show us your awesome form.” 

James nodded and ran to the center of the kitchen, “Watch this!” The young boy braced himself and began to change. Just like his younger sister, he bowed forward, jaw elongated, and paws sprouted. Unlike her, fangs grew, claws stretched out, and a glint shown out of his eyes. James thought, They’re gonna think is so awesome! When the change ended, he lifted his head high and smirked in a way only a dog could, My form’s so amazing they’re speechless.

In the center of the kitchen. No bigger than a footstool. Stood a chihuahua. 

Remus and Sirius stood bug eyed, trying to debate whether or not they should laugh at the minute form of their son. Lily decided for them. With a steely glare she crossed her arms and moved next to her Chihuahua brother, “Its the best form, right? Totally amazing, Merlin himself couldn’t have a better form.” Sirius thought about just laughing, but then he remembered his daughter’s animagus form was bigger than his and she could probably rip Remus apart when he turned, “That’s exactly right! Look how amazing and intimidating it is!” The Chihuahua yipped proudly. 

Changing back into a human, James puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, “See Lily I told you that they would like it. Totally blew them out of the water.” His sister nodded in agreement, smiling warmly with her arms behind her back. Remus chuckled lightly and stepped over to his son, lifting him up, he spun James around with as much vigor that Sirius did with Lily, if not more so. “ Of course its an amazing form. Anything you become will be amazing, no matter what type it will be.” James wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and whispered into his ear, “I know I’m a chihuahua.” Remus raised his eyebrows and kissed his son’s forehead, “Its still an awesome form you know.” 

James nodded as Remus set him down, “Course it is Father! And now we can all be around you when its a full moon.” His father blinked and looked at the other two, Lily was looking at the ground, fidgeting with her hands, “James and I… we don’t like being locked up in our room. We hate the fact we can’t be with you like Dad can… We wanted to do something too… so that’s why we did this. The main reason anyways.” 

Remus’s heart filled close to bursting. This was his little family. His beautiful, loving oddball of a family. Pulling them all close, the four gripped each other tightly in a group hug, “You all are the best this old wolf could ask for.” 

~*~

Three years had passed since that day. The twins were eleven now. And the family of four was making their way down Diagon Alley to get the supplies the would need for their first year at Hogwarts. 

All of them went a little nuts when the owls came with their letters. Sirius had begun regaling all of the tales of their adventures during their own time back at Hogwarts. Telling of pranks and secret passageways. Of nights running through the Forbidden Forest, of days playing Quidditch and Exploding Snap. Ransacking Honeydukes, and nearly buying out Zonkos. Failed dates at Madam Puddifoots, and delicious get togethers over butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. 

The twins had been enraptured by these tales, their excitement for the school only growing with every new story. Remus had to step in though, and say that not all of these things he and Sirius did could be accomplished in their first year. He told them of the classes, and the things they would learn. Of prefects, potions, and pixies. He entranced them with tales of his own, telling them how they’d learn to turn animals to water goblets. To handle hippogriffs and what to do if they saw the strange creatures pulling the carriages. How they’d learn of their Uncles Harry and Draco and their places during the last wizarding war, and how they managed to come together after. Of houses, and how being sorted into them did not define who you were forever. 

So now here they stood. Lily and James pressed up against the glass of Quality Quidditch Supplies, eyeing the latest broom model. Called the Lightning Rod, it was the fastest and the safest yet. Lily had taken more of a liking to Quidditch than James had. Speaking often with Sirius, only to end up arguing which team would win the upcoming match. James preferred to look into the books at Flourish and Blotts, wanting to learn more about magical creatures and transfiguration. 

“No Lily we cannot buy you a broom.” “But Daaaaad!” “Lily you should listen to Sirius, first years aren’t allowed their own brooms.” Lily crossed her arms and pouted, James rolled his eyes, “Come on Lils. Its not so bad, we’re still taking flying lessons, and Dad said Madam Hooch is one of the best.” She huffed, but nodded to her brother anyways.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where an aged wizard by the name of Tom greeted them warmly. Remus and Sirius waved in return and got a booth near the wall. Lily started to leaf through the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages, when she noticed a smaller book on the bottom of the pile. “Hey Jamie?” “Yeah Lils?” “What’s that book on the bottom?” Her brother leaned over and pulled it out, “I don’t know. I don’t remember buying it.” The twins leaned close and read the title, The Tales of Beedle and Bard. Remus noticed the way the two were acting and took note of the book, “What do you have there?” They shrugged, “We dunno? It was in the bag with the rest of them.” Remus held his hand out, “May I have a look?” 

The twins handed the book to him and he opened it. The pages were well worn, the binding was fraying a bit, but he could tell that this book was well loved. After sifting through some of the pages he noticed a mark on one of the titles of the stories. The Tale of the Three Brothers, and right next to the title was a drawing. A circle inside of a triangle with a line running through the middle of both. Sirius came over and handed out the drinks, “Whats that?” Remus showed it to him, silver eyes widening he turned to the twins, “Where did you two get this?” James answered, “Flourish and Blotts?” Lily could only shrug.

A moment later, another person entered into the Leaky. With a head of light brown bushy hair, Hermione Granger looked quickly around the establishment before spotting the family of four and headed their way. “Sirius! Remus! Thank Merlin I’ve found you.” She sauntered over, her son Hugo trailing after his mother quickly. Remus smiled, “Hello Hermione. Nice to see you here.” 

She nodded over at Him and the twins. Sirius had given the book backto the twins and they were starting to read it. “I stumbled into Jamie at Flourish and Blotts, must’ve accidentally dropped my books into your shopping.” Lily looked up, “This must be yours then Aunt ‘Mione?” She handed the book back as Hermione nodded, “Thank you Lils. And yes it is, it was given to me when I was younger, as a gift.” “By who Aunt ‘Mione?” Hermione grinned down at them, “Headmaster Dumbledore.” The twins jaws dropped, “Headmaster Dumbledore gave you this?!” Hermione nodded, “Yes Jamie. It was exceedingly helpful during the year that Harry, Ron, and I went hunting for horcruxes. Bloody good read too." James gaped like a fish, and Lily was staring bug eyed at the book in her aunt’s hands, unable to take her eyes away from it. 

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. James and Lily had grown up hearing how Dumbledore was an amazing person, about his wit and warm smiles. But… Well when they learned that he didn't do much to help their Uncle Harry during his childhood, or Sirius during his time in Azkaban, they didn't seem to respect the man as much. The relationship with the late headmaster was extremely complicated for two children who had never met him. 

Both were still a bit shell shocked from the realization. Hugo tugged at his mother’s hand, asking if they can go home soon, “In a bit love.” That seemed to at least snap James out of it, the boy shook his head, “Sorry Aunt ‘Mione… I didn’t mean to steal your book.” Hermione shook her head, “ Not a problem Jamie. I’m just I didn’t just leave it somewhere. ” James nodded and waved at Hugo, getting the little boy to wave back and smile.

Before Hermione could go though, Lily spoke up, “Aunt 'Mione?" She looked over at her niece, “The mark on one of the titles, the triangle thing. What does it mean?” Hermione gave a warm smile, “They're known as the deathly hallows. They’re three of the most powerful magical objects in the world.” Looking at the book in her hand, and then back at her niece and nephew, Hermione placed it back on the table, “Here. Read the stories, you might just learn something. Remember to give it back though, I know how James loves to hog books.” Lily grinned and nodded, "I will I promise Aunt Mione.” She noticed her brother was gobsmacked and said, “James stop staring, its just a book.” 

James clamped his mouth shut and sputtered, “Yes of course Aunt 'Mione. We'll take real good of it I swear.” With that Hermione grinned and ran a hand through James's hair, "I know you will."

~*~

The twins sat at their respective tables in the Great Hall, patiently awaiting the latest batch of first years to walk in and be sorted. They were third years now, and had settled rather comfortably into their houses. James had been sorted into Gryffindor, making his parents howl with joy, Lily was sorted into Slytherin, and for a little while she thought her parents would be extremely disappointed. But with the next day’s mail she received a howler that screeched, “ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF THE SNAKE PIT! WE’VE NEVER BEEN PROUDER LILS! THE ONLY TIME WE WILL EVER BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IS WE DON’T GET A LETTER ABOUT A GLORIOUS PRANK YOU PULLED! IN EXQUISITE DETAIL MIND YOU!” And with that message began the reign of the prank queen. She never dished out a prank that wasn't undeserved, and she always managed to get away with it. Headmistress McGonagall was in hell trying to tie the pranks to Lily, but no matter how elaborate, or gigantic, the girl was untouchable.

But now wasn't about them. Right now, it was time for their cousins to be sorted. James and Lily watched as the doors opened, and the gaggle of first years came bustling in. Eyes wide and robes askew as the little group took in the castle for the very first time. Lily scanned the group for a small cluster of students in particular, James did the same, both sharing a grin when they spotted them.  
Scorpious Potter-Malfoy glances up and catches Lily's eye, he visibly relaxes against his brother as Lily gives him an encouraging grin. Albus Potter-Malfoy and Rose Weasley catch James's eye and a similar exchange is performed between those three.

Headmistress McGonagall steps down from the head table and places the sorting hat on its stool. In another breath the hat's seam breaks open into song:

A thousand years ago, give or take a few  
Four great wizards came together, Wizards just like you.  
They stitched me up, every seam  
And enchanted me to see into your very dreams

Four wizards with four great names,  
Which have now become the four houses with their fame.  
So step up children, and don't be shy  
Come and let the sorting hat give you a try.

With a lions roar, and a brave heart  
Shall Gryffindor be where you play your part?  
It’s chivalrous colors being bright red and gold,  
Is it this noble house where your future is told?

James’s table cheered at that.

With a Raven's wing beat, and clever mind  
Shall it be Ravenclaw that takes up your time?  
Creative fellows with their deep blue and bronze  
This brilliant house may be the place to sing your songs.

Applause went up from one of the middle tables.

 

A badger's stripes, and loyal to the bone,  
Perhaps it will be Hufflepuff that you will call home.  
Black and yellow, for their patient souls,  
Might this kindly bunch be your everlasting pals?

The second middle table pounded on it in agreement.

A Snake's scales shine, like these ambitious folk  
Slytherin might be your place, best for last as they wrote  
Green and silver for their cunning wit  
These resourceful people might be your best fit.

Lily’s table whistled loudly to show their approval.

But remember my young pupils  
Grow and learn, get past your scruples  
Your house may be home, but it does not make you who you are  
So heed this old hat, and learn all you can, now go forth and catch the stars.

All four tables cheered at the end. Headmistress McGonagall unfurled the scroll holding the list of names of the first years. Calling them up one by one. When Albus is called up, the twins watched him shuffle up nervously, his green eyes flitting to his older cousins before the hat covered them fully. After a pregnant pause the hat screeched, "HUFFLEPUFF!!" 

One of the middle tables let out wild cheers, and Albus ran down the aisle excitedly to take his seat amongst his new year mates. James threw a fist in the air and shot Lily a wry grin, the two had been betting on where their cousin’s would be placed, and with one down he was already winning. Their bet consisted of four galleons, a box of chocolate frogs, and rights to the Room of Requirement until the Christmas holidays. Lily glared at him and smirked, there were still two to go after all.

Scorpius was next, he was still gazing at Lily, silver eyes looking terrified. The hat came over his head, and his posture stiffened. The pause was the same length as with Albus, but somehow… less tense. The hat opened its seam wide, “RAVENCLAW!!!” The other middle table applauded louder than ever, some even thumping the table in joy. Lily cheered along with them, and gave James a smug grin, they were even now. Scorpius was smiling and went to join the others at the Ravenclaw table, Lily giving him a thumbs up on his way down.

Rose was one of the last students to go up. Both James and Lily held their breath as the little girl proudly made her way up the aisle and took her seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, just like the rest, and the hall waited patiently. The few minutes it took for the hat to decide where to sort Rose seemed like eons to the twins and their cousins. If the sorting for Albus and Scorpius was tense, then this was just nerve-wracking.

Finally the hat’s seam opened, and the whole hall seemed to lean forward. “…HUFFLEPUFF!!!” The Hufflepuff’s cheered once again, and Rose skipped her way down the aisle to sit next to Albus. James’s jaw dropped, Scorpius smiled and clapped for his cousin, Albus hugged Rose tightly, and Lily… well, she was shouting with pure joy. She stood atop the bench she was sitting on, pointed at James, and shouted, “I WIN YOU GRYFFINPRICK!” She danced atop the bench for a bit before Headmistress McGonagall asked her to sit back down. All three of their younger cousins were blushing pretty hard, but the rest of the Hall just laughed at the show.

~*~

Its seventh year now and James and Lily are home for the Christmas Holidays. A few days before Christmas, they head over with their parents to attend a party at the Burrow. Molly welcomes them all with warm smiles and hugs, her graying hair and laugh lines now numbering more and more, but they don’t take away the light in her eyes. The Burrow is full of light and laughter, packed to the brim with not only the Weasleys, but the Malfoy-Potters, and now the Lupin-Blacks. Narcissa and Molly started chatting once they got started on pulling out the pot roast, Lucius was desperately trying to seem somber whilst entertaining Scorpius and Albus. Lily and Tonks were chasing each other around with Rose trailing behind and attempting to glean details of becoming an animagus from Lily. James was debating with Draco and Hermione on the “enslavement” of house elves, clearly siding with Hermione. Regulus hanging back with Charlie Weasley, both men talking contentedly.

Sirius and Remus were relaxing on the sofa, watching everything play out. Twenty years have gone by since the end of the war. Twenty years since the name Voldemort had struck fear into the bravest heart. Twenty years since the name Death Eater was associated with evil, and the Order was with the good. Now… Voldermort is nothing but a nightmare to a child’s dream. A Death Eater and an Order member are no longer so black and white.

Remus cuddled up to Sirius’s side, burying his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’s shoulders and held him tight. He thought back to that day in front of the Veil. If Remus hadn’t been fast enough… if he hadn’t been so reckless… Would they be there now? 

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about these things. He pecked Remus's forehead with a kiss and pulled his husband close. Both men relishing in the fact that they were there, that they had each other, and nothing was to tear them apart.

~*~

A few hours later, the younger crowd began to nod off and were told to go bunk upstairs. The adults started regaling in old stories about each other, embarrassing tales from before the war and even during. James and Lily were seventeen now, and were old enough to understand all parts of the stories. Even the dark portions.

"He did not?!" "He did, Merlin I was traumatized after that." "But how was it Uncle Draco, it can’t be much different than turning into an animagus?" Draco glared at his niece, Slytherin that she was making her try glean blackmail material, “ Lils, whilst most snakes may bow to you as their queen, you forgot who was originally on the throne.” The two held each others gaze, trying to get the other to break. In the end, the old Slytherin Prince beat the new Queen. Lily sighed and broke the gaze “At least Simba over here isn’t asking for them.” 

Draco shook his head, and James glared at her, “Sweet heart you’ve still got a lot to learn.” She pouted, but kept her mouth shut. Harry snorted and said, “I don’t know how Draco felt about it, but I thought it was hilarious when Professor Moody started to fling him around.” Draco smacked Harry, “Hush you.” Harry kissed him, “Aw come on Draco. Its been years, even you have to admit it was funny.” In lieu of answering Draco just kissed Harry back. The older group smiled and shook their heads, whilst James and Lily made gagging noises in the background. 

Harry pulled back first and looked at the twins and said with a smirk, “How are you two doing on your DADA homework.” Both glared at him, “Why in both the magical and mundane world would you assign six feet of bloody parchment on Patronuses!” Lily nodded along with James, saying, “Its unfair Uncle Harry. Its the Christmas Holidays, couldn’t you have just told us to practice making a Patronus instead of writing about one.” Harry gave them a sly smile and James shot up out of his seat, “You were going to tell the class we didn’t need to write it at all weren’t you!” Harry laughs and the twins just glare at him, Lily threw hands in the air before falling back in her chair. James nearly blew something up, but took a breath and flopped down next to his sister.

When Harry got a hold of himself he turned to the twins, “Alright, alright. Maybe I was going to say that when everyone got back—” The twins glared at him, “But you’ve figured me out, so how about this. You show me how far you’ve come in producing a Patronus, and I’ll owl everyone in my class that they didn’t have to write the six feet and I’ll still give them the marks for it.” Lily leaned closer, “Promise?” Harry raised his right hand, “Gryffindor’s honor.” James nudged his sister, “He means it.” 

Both twins got up and brought out their wands. Ivy wood with a Dragon Heartstring, and Blackthorn with Unicorn Hair. Both pointed upwards and thought of their happiest memory, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Two silvery shapes burst forth from the wands. When the shapes became more defined, everyone was staring wide eyed. Racing around the room was a stag and a doe, cantering about in the air above their heads. The stag halting in front of James, whilst the doe looked on from behind Lily. Seeing the gobsmacked faces of their elders James said, “Guess they’re surprised as we were.” Harry turned to the twins, “Th… These are your… patronuses?” The twins nodded, Lily’s brows furrowed in confusion, what she thought was amazement on their faces was quickly turning into some kind of sad nostalgia. Her and James’s parents were beginning to tear up. Feeling guilty for some reason she and James canceled the spell and met the misty eyes of the people around them. James spoke first, “Are you guys ok? Listen whatever it is we’re sorry. But we can’t change our Patronus, like Uncle Harry said, they define who we are.” 

Remus got up and pulled his children close. Nearly crushing them with the force of his hug, “You two didn’t do anything wrong. We… You just reminded us of people who are gone now. You two… Merlin how did we not see it before? You two are extremely similar to them… but we know you’re not them. Sorry for getting all weepy eyed on you.” The twins returned the hug. Not knowing who their father was talking about, but knowing the importance of this moment. The other adults in the room joined in, and soon there was just this mass of people supporting each other. 

Somewhere… far off. Where the stars are actually below instead of above. A group of three people look on the loving scene. An old man, with twinkling blue eyes. A man with raven hair and hazel eyes. And woman with fiery red hair, and vivid green eyes. They smiled at one another and knew that those back home would be alright.  
~*~

Several Years Later

A little girl and boy run about the front yard. The girl with mismatched eyes laughs gleefully as the boy with ever changing hair chases her. Two old men sit upon a back porch and watch the children run about. Three more children join the game of tag, two of which change into a fox and a dog spontaneously. 

The five children topple on top of one another, tag soon becoming a wrestling match, and the youngest somehow manages to come out on top. The door behind the two old men swings open, a young woman steps out onto the porch. She has brown curly hair and silver eyes, smelling of forest and strange creatures. She smiles down at the old werewolf, “Thank’s for taking care of them Father, Dad. I know they can be a handful.” Remus only grins, “Aren’t any better than you were at that age love. I’m willin’ to watch them any time though.” She pecks his cheek and steps down into the yard, the girl with mismatched eyes and the boy with rainbow hair race over to her. “Mommy! Mommy! Look What Reg and I can do now.” Both children scrunch their eyes shut and their hair turns a myriad of colors before turning back to their favorites, brown and black. Lily smiles proudly and picks her children up to swing them around, “You two are amazing you know that? Now come on, lets say goodbye to Gramps and Grumps alright?” Sirius glares at his daughter, “I am not a grump dear.” 

His grandchildren chuckle and give both grandparents hugs and kisses, Sirius grins down at the two, “Regulus, Pyxis. Be good for your mother alright?” The two nod and take their mother’s hand as they make their way out. The three remaining children race up to Remus, “Gramps, when’s da comin?” “Yeah is he comin soon?” “Dada!” The old wolf picks up the youngest, a little boy, and sets him on his lap, “Soon pups. Soon.” 

The older siblings go back to the yard, the older brother changing into a dog and chasing his little fox sister. 

It takes a little longer for James to arrive. Being an Unspeakable, he keeps odd hours at the ministry. He shows up close to sundown and the two older children barrel into the unsuspecting man, knocking him on his bum. “Oomph. Help! There’s little monsters trying to eat me!” His oldest son smirks down at him, “We’re not gonna eat ya.” James sets him down to the side, “How do I know that? You are an animagus, and I hear dogs can be quite feral when hungry.” His son only laughs as his daughter clings tightly to his leg. Remus sits up and props the youngest boy on his hip and makes his way over to James, “Here you are Darren, back with dad just like I promised.” 

The little boy squirms in his grandfather’s arms to try to get to his father’s. James takes Darren from his grandfather, “Thanks Father. Merlin it must’ve been a handful to watch all five of ‘em today.” Sirius walks up and shakes his head, “No son, we’re used to havin’ rambunctious little ones around. Taking care of you and your sister was enough practice.” The litle girl clinging to James’s left leg looks up, blue eyes bright, “Daddy can we coming to the barbecue this weekend? Pleeeaaassssee!!!!!” James rolls his eyes and peels her from his leg, “ I’ve told you Siri, we are going. We’re just going to be a little late.” The girl squeals and hops up and down excitedly, James grins at her and then at his parents, “Alright, Teddy, Siri, Darren what do we say to Gramps and Grumps?” Sirius huffed as the children say, “Thank you!” 

The young man takes his children back home just as the sun sets. The two old men go through their routine of eating dinner, relaxing by the fire, and then heading off to bed at a quarter past nine. Both old men lay on their bed, enjoying the quiet of the house and the warmth they have from each other. Remus was curled up against Sirius’s side and Sirius had both arms wrapped tightly around Remus. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke a word. On nights like these nothing needed to be said. So many years had gone by since the day Remus saved Sirius. Too many to count really. 

In that time the two helped care for children who came fresh out of a war. Helped turn those children into respectable adults. Then had their own children, and raised them the way they did the others. Now those children had children, and even a few of those children had children as well. Their lives filled with rambunctious antics of toddlers and eight year olds. Not a care in the world. Not having to have the fear of war to rise upon them. Not needing to watch what they say around others, for fear of a nightmare risen from the dead. Voldemort was nothing more than the monster under the bed nowadays. War wasn’t on these children’s mind, and hardships would never come to them if their parents had anything to say about it.

But they didn’t go fully without it. These Grandchildren were to be brought up being taught how the world could be hard and coarse. That not everything was fair, and that not everything was black and white as it would seem. They were taught, just like their parents before them, that even when everything seemed dark, you could still find the light. They new that their aunts and uncles had been through horrible things, and some of them weren’t on the winning side. That their grandparents had been wronged by the ones who determined what was wrong and right. But not all they were taught tore away at their innocence. They learned what laughter was. How love could protect someone if nothing else would. 

So as the two old men lay there, on the threshold of sleep. They knew that these children would grow to be great people. They’d grow to surpass their parents, and their grandparents. They’d learn spells to protect and defend, to cook and to clean, to play and to work. And they’d learn of the spell that made them in the first place. 

Remus looked up at Sirius.Blue eyes tired with age, but still shining bright, “Hey Pads?” “Yeah Moony?” “I think its time to go.” Sirius held his husband tight, “Think you can cast Impedimenta on us so we don’t have to?” Remus chuckled, “Sorry love. Not this time.” Sirius nodded and kissed the top of Remus’s head, “Lets go to sleep then.” Three shooting stars passed by their window, “Goodnight Padfoot.” “Goodnight Moony.” In another moment they were gone.

Fin  
~*~


End file.
